Golden Playne
Information *''Full Name:'' The Canton of Golden Playne *''Location:'' Thailand *''Website:'' http://rpgthailand.wix.com/goldenplayne *''Facebook page (photo albums):'' *http://www.facebook.com/SCAThailand *''Facebook group (where members hang out): ''http://www.facebook.com/groups/scathailand/ Officers Seneschal - Lord Grimr Korni (rpgthailand@gmail.com) Herald - His Excellency, Magister Klement St. Christoph (klement_st.christoph@yahoo.com) Marshal - Dominus Kaesó Flávius Artórius Gladius (gladiusthairoman@gmail.com) Knight Marshal - Lord Leonado Phoenix (phoenix_meow@hotmail.com) Exchequer - Lord Johann Wolfe (grey_seer69@hotmail.com) History The Canton of Golden Playne first began to come together in January of 2009 (AS XLIII), when three members (Lady Abe no Akirakeiko, Lord Ii Saburou Katsumori, and Lord Saito Takauji) all found themselves in Bangkok together. They contacted the Palatine Barony of the Far West and began to get together on a regular basis. Then, around June of the same year, they received word that "His Majesty, King Fabian of Skyhawk" was interested in the SCA and wanted to join, together with his LARP group. After some initial work, Fabian Silverhawk and Phoenix Bravecat (now known as Lord Leonardo Phenix) became full SCA members, and formed a branch along with the existing Scadians and another Thai founder, Waris de Loyal. The group was greatly appreciative of the early efforts of His Grace, Duke Christian du Glaive, who personally traveled down to the new group to authorize fighters and a marshal, allowing them to start regular fighter practices. In October, A.S. XLIV, at the West Kingdom Crown Tournament, the "Incipient Canton of the Golden Plains" was officially announced. Later that month, they held their first event, sponsoring the Fall Coronet Tournament for the Palatine Barony of the Far West. At this event, the Incipient Canton was joined by Magister Klement St. Christoph, Grimkorn (now known as Lord Grímr korni), and Yohan Wolfe (now Lord Johann Wulf). Since that thime, the canton continued to grow, operating a regular fighter practice, and investigating other possibilities. A fighter camp was organized over the Thai Songkran holiday, and people began to gather their own arms and armor. The Canton was joined by Flavius Artorius Gladius (now Dominus Kaesó Flávius Artórius Gladius), William Wainwright, Dread Faldimore (Now Lord Shiro), and many others, despite the political problems in Bangkok that year. In June, A.S. XV, the group held its next major event, the Baronial Birthday for the Palatine Barony of the Far West. This was the first time that we used the Ruen Thai house at Chulalongkorn university. Shortly after, a dance practice was started by Master Klement at Chulalongkorn, and there was some interest, but it was cut short with the onset of finals, and should be started up again in October of 2010. As of the Fall Coronet of the Palatine Barony of the Far West, the group's name had been registered and the Seneschal of the West Kingdom indicated that the Canton was no longer incipient. Activities * Fighter Practice: We hold weekly fighter practice in front of the Janyingyong building inside the National Stadium next to the MBK department store.Please jump off at the "National Stadium" BTS station and follow the map direction below. * http://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=10150588744696960 * If you use Google Map, please click on the link below. * http://maps.google.com/maps?q=13.744554%2C+100.527273 *For any concern, please contact Grimmy 0890304282 Category:Branches Special Events The Canton of Golden Playne currently has no events scheduled. Category:Branches Category:Branches